1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to butt flare reducing apparatuses for removing the protruding root flares from the butt end of logs and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Butt flare reducing apparatuses are used to reshape the butt end of logs to remove the natural protruding root flares to provide a more consistent cross-sectional profile for further processing of the logs into lumber and other wood products. An example of a butt flare reducing apparatus is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0226617 to Choquette, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.